


An Intro to Fugitive Apprehension

by pleasanthell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hand grazed the cat's black and white fur, but he darted away from her, disappearing down the breezeway of her apartment complex. It was freezing outside, so she ducked back into her apartment to throw on the first pair of shoes she could see and the first jacket she grabbed.</p><p>“Jasper, you stupid cat,” she called as she quickly walked toward where he had run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intro to Fugitive Apprehension

“Oh shit,” Clarke tried to grab the cat as it ran past her legs. She dropped the pizza she had just paid for and grabbed for the cat. Her hand grazed the cat's black and white fur, but he darted away from her, disappearing down the breezeway of her apartment complex. It was freezing outside, so she ducked back into her apartment to throw on the first pair of shoes she could see and the first jacket she grabbed.

“Jasper!” Clarke hissed holding the jacket closed around her against the late winter wind, “Jasper!” She walked down the breezeway where she had just seen him, “Here kitty, kitty.”

Clarke passed a few storage rooms on the left and heard the sounds of a house party going on farther along the breezeway. She was pretty sure the sounds of the party would scare that cat farther away. “Jasper, you stupid cat,” she called as she quickly walked toward where he had run.

“Jasper,” Clarke stopped right before she got to the stairs to make sure that the cat hadn't stopped at the two apartments on either side of her. She could see the shadows of people in the window next to one of the doors. She shook her head and ran her hand over her bumpy, sloppy bun. The people spending their Friday night partying and she looked like she hadn't sleep in years.

She was so done looking for the idiot cat in the cold. If he was too dumb to know it was cold, then she shouldn't have to chase him. “Jasper,” she hissed again, walking to the top of the stairs.

When she looked down the stairs, she saw a young woman sitting on the landing, holding a purring Jasper against her jacket. The woman seemed about Clarke's age. Her light brown hair was down with a tan leather jacket wrapped around her torso. The woman looked up at her, but was silent.

It took a moment for Clarke to be able to move under the intense gaze, but she started moving down the stairs. “Thank you so much. My roommate would have killed me.”

The woman stood up as Clarke neared. Clarke found that she was a few inches taller even with the rain boots Clarke had thrown on. The woman smiled slightly, maybe a little awkwardly. She offered the cat to Clarke, “No problem.”

Clarke took the cat who immediately tried to get away from her. The cat scratched at Clarke. When she let go of the cat with one arm, it jumped from her arms to the other woman's. She easily caught the cat.

“Shit,” Clarke pushed up the sleeve of her coat to see four small puncture marks where the cat's claws had hooked into her skin through the coat. They had all started bleeding. She looked at the woman, “I'm sorry. He just...hates me.”

“Your cat hates you?” the woman asked, petting the cat behind the ears.

Clarke put her hand over her cuts. “He's my roommates cat.” She reached for the cat who batted at her hand as it got close. Clarke pulled her hand back, not eager for another wound. “Do you mind….bringing him home?”

“Okay,” the woman nodded.

Clarke started walking up the stairs with the woman close behind, “We just moved in a week ago.”

“I live there,” the woman said. When Clarke looked back to see where she was pointing, she saw that she was pointing at the party apartment.

Clarke pulled her sleeve down as she walked, “You ditched your own party?”

“It's not really my party. It's my sister's party,” the woman continued to follow Clarke, petting the very content cat.

“Well it's nice to meet you,” Clarke tried for some pleasantries as they rounded the corner to her apartment, “I'm Clarke.”

“Lexa,” the woman answered, moving silently to the apartment.

The door was being propped open by the upside pizza box Clarke had dropped in her mad dash to catch jasper. She bent down to pick up the box, muttering to herself, “There goes dinner.” She stepped into her apartment and tossed the pizza box onto the bar that extended on the left right inside the door. She held the door open for Lexa who walked in with the cat.

Lexa set the cat down on the couch and he jumped down, sauntering toward the bedrooms down the hallway on the far wall. Clarke watched him, shaking her head. Then she turned to Lexa, “Thank you so much. Wells would have killed me.”

“No problem,” Lexa put her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She turned toward the door. “Uh, have a nice night.”

“You too,” Clarke watched her walk out, “Enjoy your party.”

Lexa laughed softly and nodded. “Thanks.”

Clarke closed the door after her and glared at the hallway the cat disappeared down. She took off her coat and kicked off her rain boots. She looked at her bleeding arm and made her way to her room. She bypassed the bed, the desk, the bookcase, and the wall mounted TV to get to the bathroom.

The antiseptic stung on her arm as she applied it and while she put band-aids on it, the cat who caused the injuries circled her ankles. She rolled her eyes and picked him up when she was done, “You're really getting on my nerves.” She pet him behind the ears even though she meant every word.

Clarke carried him into the living room where she set in on the recliner closest to the balcony door and turned on the TV. “So much for getting any work done.” She ducked into her room, grabbed her sketch pad off of her desk and tossed it onto the coffee table.

Her stomach grumbled right before she sat on the couch so she diverted herself into the kitchen. She turned the pizza box over and opened it, finding a ruined, cheese-less pizza. She sighed. “I was so looking forward to eating you.” She pushed the box into the trash can. Hoping the refrigerator had something hiding in it that she was just missing, she opened the door. What she found was less than encouraging. She found half a cheeseburger from the night before and a bag of coffee.

There was a knock on the door that made her look over the top of the fridge door. She made eye contact with the cat. Then he became disinterested and put his head down to go to sleep.

Clarke moved to the door and checked the peephole. She saw the shoulder of a leather jacket and some long brown hair. She was quick to unlock the door and open it, “Hey Lexa.”

Lexa stood in front of the door, awkwardly holding a pizza. “Uh, we have a few extra ones and I saw yours was...upside down.” She cleared her throat and offered Clarke the pizza.

“You have literally just made my night,” Clarke took the box and opened it. She didn't mind that there was no pineapple on this one because she was so damn hungry. She picked up a slice and took a bite, momentarily forgetting that Lexa was standing right there. She could tell that Lexa was lingering so she nodded her head toward the living room, “Do you want to come in? It'll be warmer ditching your party in here.”

Lexa smiled again. It was tentative, but cute. Clarke smiled fully, stepping back to let Lexa in. She dropped the pizza box on the coffee table and moved to the kitchen. “We don't have much to drink. I think coffee and water are it.” She looked around the kitchen, “And this bottle of wine.” She picked up a deep red bottle off of the counter and looked it over. “I'm sure it's good because my roommate thinks he's some kind of sommelier.”

“Whatever you're having,” Lexa stood near the couch, not sure if she should sit down or not.

Clarke put the piece of pizza in her mouth and picked up the magnetic wine opener off of the refrigerator. She took a bite and set the pizza down on the counter, “I'm going to get water and wine. We'll drink water while the wine breathes because I am told that is something that wines have to do.” She opened the bottle with a soft pop and then left it alone while she got the water. Then she poured two glasses of the red wine. The walk to the living room was slow and cautious, “You can sit down anywhere.” She gestured to Lexa with her chin toward the couch.

Lexa sat down on the far end of the couch and Clarke sat close to the middle. She handed Lexa the water and a glass of wine with a little difficulty, but no spills. Lexa thanked her and took a drink of the water, setting the wine glass on the coffee table.

Clarke looked at the TV, “I swear I wasn't watching this.”

Lexa looked at the reality competition show on the television and smiled, “Sure you weren't.”

Clarke grinned, feeling like the girl on the couch was more comfortable with her, “I swear. I just turned the TV on and there is was. You knocked before I could change it.”

After a sip of water, Lexa shrugged, “I don't judge.”

“You can change the channel,” Clarke picked up the remote off of the coffee table from under her sketchbook, “Here.”

Lexa took the remote, “We can watch your show.”

“It's not my show,” Clarke picked up another piece of pizza. “Change the damn channel.”

A bright smile lit up Lexa's face, “Are you sure you want to change it?”

“Yes,” Clarke sunk back in the couch, putting her foot up on the coffee table, “I've already seen this episode.”

Lexa chuckled, “So this is your show.” She put the remote down and turned toward Clarke a bit, just to talk to her better.

Clarke nodded, “You know all my secrets. I watch trash TV and cats hate me.” She took another bite of pizza and smoothed out her tank top. She gestured to herself, “This is what moved in down the hallway.”

“As long as you don't blow up the entire complex, you'll be better than the last people that lived here,” Lexa picked up her glass of wine.

Clarke smirked and picked up her wine as well, “Well, no promises. I am Clarke Griffin, human disaster and the night is still young.”


End file.
